Of cats, spies, and thieves
by ac1452
Summary: Dorian is in an awful mood, Klaus is "curious" why; and there are cats everywhere. T for language. A little bit of physical hurt/comfort.


_Characters are of the manga everybody knows about in this corner of fanfiction. Enjoy. Review please_

* * *

"And you're a fucking bloodless monster!"

Dorian's angry voice echoed through the rain in the dark passage. It was raining heavily and he was trying to accommodate something in his coat. Unfortunately he needed more space to huddle up his new furry responsibilities.

"Look you petty thief, I don't have time for your little I'm-going-to-save-little-kittens right now, so either you stick with me and live, or stick with those beasts and die"

Klaus was soaked to the skin, and he new he did not have enough time to be taking a detour to rescue kittens. He so genuinely hated to be covered in water, the memories from Alaska had not faded enough for him to ignore or be even comfortable in a savage rain as this one. He approached Dorian and tried to drag him to keep going, but the thief was set on the animals even more now. Dorian was just as wet, his hair sticking to his face, coat, the cats, and everywhere else.

"Fine, at least these cats will appreciate what I'm doing for them. Besides, we already lost the guards and the henchmen you paranoid freak."

Dorian had to pick exactly this time to throw his temper tantrum.

"I really hate you, you know that?" murmured Klaus

With a sigh Klaus picked one kitten from the damp floor and put it inside his own coat. He noticed it was trembling and meowing loudly, and as soon as it detected Klaus warm body it spread its little paws to get a hold of Klaus' warmth. Then without a word and already starting to walk, Dorian gave him a second one; the one that could not fit in Dorian's coat; and Klaus put it next to the one he already had. Dorian had three with him.

With that they went straight to the little "abandoned" house that was some twenty minutes away.

As their rotten luck would have it, they found each other yet again stepping on each others businesses. Klaus needed to recover some files, and Dorian wanted the shoes (yes, shoes, actually a red high heels) made of all sorts of precious stones whose owner was vacationing in California and was showing off her newly acquired shoes to a friend who lived next to the owner of the files Klaus wanted. Of course, both of them began their hunting the same night, at the same time. And of course, they ended up being found and persecuted by the guards of the shoes, and the henchmen from the files. Luckily, as Dorian noticed, they lost them some time ago; and Klaus' hideout was nearer that the hotel Dorian was installed in. This time Dorian refused to come with back up, sincerely he was sick of his annoying subordinates, and left very clearly expressing his reason.

Klaus plan from now on is to wait for one of his subordinates so he could make a pass of the files to him, then wait a little bit more, and then come back home. California was a big place with many, many people; it was best if they took another security step to keep the files save.

Dorian's plan on the other hand was to get the shoes and go back home to try them on (yes, he made sure they were his size). However, his actions almost never followed the plan when he was just having fun (or in this case, trying to distract himself from the rather bitter truth of the recent incompatibilities with his men), especially if the major was within reach.

When they arrived Klaus let them in, the "abandoned" house was not so abandoned, since Klaus set it up yesterday so it would be comfortable to spend the night in. Klaus' mission was rather a simple one that was usually assigned to one of his Alphabets but the pest of his boss wanted to get rid of him for at least 3 days. Klaus thought that some time alone would do him good, even if it was in this decadent country full of wannabes and pretentious good for nothing Americans. When they were in, Klaus put his share of the cats on the couch, which gave some little squeaks to the absence of warmth, but started to install themselves on the rather comfortable couch. Then he went straight to the kitchen and put the files in one of the drawers. Dorian followed Klaus' actions with his own kittens and the shoes.

"I'll be right back; I'm getting milk, and some cat food."

Dorian was seriously in a shitty mood. There was no flirting, no suggestive glances, no sexy smiles, no nothing. Klaus pondered what could put Dorian in such a spirit for so long.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, I really doubt there is anything open."

"It's California remember? And if you're going to use the shower, do it now. I'll bathe the cats when I come back, in the meantime just try to dry them with a towel or something."

"I'm not your personal cat sitter, you idiot." Klaus was already going to take that shower.

"Of course not, you're an asshole."

With that Dorian left for the food.

Klaus just stared at the door pondering if Dorian was possessed or something. Deciding it was best not to think about it, and just try to dry the cats as quickly as possible and then take that stupid bath, he would feel refreshed and ready to sleep while Dorian did anything he wanted to. Klaus went first to the kitchen to take the files to a more secure place, and hide it so that Dorian would not think about snatching them from him. Then he took one large towel from the only bathroom and sitting on the couch started drying the kittens. They were meowing softly, probably out of hunger, but let themselves be dried otherwise; one even started "hunting" Klaus' hand. Even Klaus could not help but smile at the picture. After a couple minutes of drying the five kittens he left them wrapped in the towel so they could huddle up again to each other and wait for Dorian.

Taking spare clothes from his room he went to finally take that shower.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

_Oh, he DID dry the kittens!_

Little things like that always caught Dorian off guard. No matter how much he knew the Major, sooner or later Klaus always did something unexpectedly caring for someone, which apparently included cats.

Dorian took off his dripping coat that fitted his body nicely, and put the groceries on the big table that was to the front right side of the couch, and went to the kitchen to get some bowls, knife, plates, and everything else he would need to feed the cats, but then remembered that they were supposed to take a bath first so he just left the things on the table. Luckily, at that moment Klaus finished with his shower and got out.

"Where did you get all that?"

"There's a gas station a couple blocks from here."

Dorian was soaked to the skin, it actually looked like he was the one that took the shower dressed instead of Klaus.

After a moment, Dorian felt something fluffy hit his face and caught it.

"Dry yourself, you look like a wet cat." _Complete with the I-hate-you-so-much expression._

With that Klaus went to his room to sleep.

Dorian mumbled a thank you and then dried his face, hands, and hair. Then picking the kittens in the towel they were resting in, he transferred them to the bathroom, and started giving them a quick soft bath.

But of course Klaus could not sleep. He did not mind that he could hear the water running in the bathroom, or the kittens not being entirely ok with the idea of a bath, he could sleep in worse condition that those, but his curiosity as to what could put Dorian in such a foul mood was not letting him sleep.

_I'm not worried, I'm just curious._

Indeed, if he found what the source of Dorian's upset behavior was, Klaus could use it to get rid of him when needed! Besides, if he found how to calm him down, he could use that to use the thief for when he needed him, so Eroica would finally be his little puppet just like he was meant to be!

With this in mind, he got up, and found Dorian preparing food for the little critters, while they were going wild over the scent of the food, which made Klaus hungry too.

Dorian completely ignored him, but then they would hardly hear each other over the waves of meowing that was invading the room. Klaus just grabbed an apple juice bottle (he noticed there were two of them in there) smeared a piece of bread on a piece of butter, sat at the other end of the couch and watched as Dorian kept working on the last bowl of cat food (there were three) while all the cats tried to climb up his pants.

When he was finally done the cats all but attacked the bowls of food and munched aggressively at the good meal giving little growls of happiness while tasting it. With that, Dorian took the other juice and sat down exhausted from the night.

Klaus noticed that Dorian did not do anything to get himself comfortable; he just barely dried his hair. His clothes were still wet, and he definitely looked tired and rather … worried.

"You'll end up sick if you don't change, I'll bring you some clothes."

Dorian mumbled thanks again, and when he changed to rather dull colored clothes, he started preparing milk for the cats. After that, all seven of them just rested lazily on the couch with the kittens playing, and resting between Dorian and Klaus, while these two finished up their little meal of bread and butter.

They ate in silence accompanied only by the soft purring from some of the kittens, and an occasional meow from the ones that were playing. After that, they just sat there for a while petting and partially playing with the cats.

_All right Klaus, get to work. Even though homosexual, he's a guy, so the direct approach should work just fine._

"So did another thief steal something from you to put you in that mood?"

Dorian just looked at him and cracked a brief smile.

"That would be rather good news. If Lord Gloria was robed, there was less probability he was Eroica."

But, luckily that assumption was very far from reaching the world law enforcement. Dorian always asked himself, if the major hated him so much, why he didn't just throw him for the Interpol to catch, be sentenced for live and Klaus would not hear from him ever again, guaranteed.

"No, I'm just frustrated, that's all."

_That's right Klaus, that's your clue to ask him the stupidly obvious question. Don't worry; you know you have to get all the info a teaspoon at a time. Not so different from women after all, stupid bastard._

For some reason Klaus still thought that Dorian would be like everybody else and would spit all the info necessary to him in one shot. He kept reminding himself time and again that the thief will never ever react to him like everybody else does, unless he was being sarcastic which was even worse.

"So there's a bigger frustration than not being able to get in my pants?"

To this Dorian actually grinned, and moved his head to the sides as if remembering some good old memories with fondness. Then he looked up at Klaus and sighed.

"Oh love; you say the most beautiful things."

Klaus just gave a threatening growl to that and tried to figure out what was the beautiful part he said, and just as usual he could not find it.

Dorian smiled again, and Klaus saw that very familiar mischief expression coming back to the Earl's face.

_Oh, shit. Did I just dig up my own grave?_

Dorian very gently picked up the three kittens that were resting and playing in between Dorian and Klaus and put them on the floor. Then as soon as he appeared to be getting comfortable in his side of the couch, Dorian took Klaus' left hand and put it behind him and in a lighting speed that made Klaus jump in surprise he was all but sprawled on the side and almost on top of Klaus. Klaus just gave another more threatening and loud growl and gave Dorian the opportunity to get away before he catapulted him to the floor. But Dorian as expected just made himself even more comfortable.

"Do you really want to hear it, Major?" Asked Dorian looking up to Klaus.

Klaus knew it was no question, it was a dare. Klaus was the one that started the prying, now Dorian dared him to keep going despite the circumstances. Now, everybody new that the Major could just torture him to get the info, but he knew very well that was a cheap way of getting it, he had his pride to keep and to prove.

_Don't worry Klaus, suffer this only one time, and you'll never have to go through this ever again, you'll manage the idiot like a marionette! And Thank God he is not using some ridiculous cologne this time. Just shampoo and rain scent work's for you._

"I give you a hand and you take the whole arm, you scoundrel."

_Don't worry, sweetie, very soon I'll have the whole body including the heart too, all of you to be passionately loved with no boundaries like you deserve to be my only love._

With a sigh, Dorian rested his head in between Klaus' shoulder and chest.

"It started two weeks ago, my whole gang turned against me."

_Now, **that** is something you just do not hear every day._

Klaus knew when to shut up, so he did not say anything. Besides, this actually seemed serious, even for Dorian, who was starting to suspiciously sound like a sulking kid.

"First, they started objecting as to our thieving targets, then they did not like my plan of attacks, now they think I am spending the funds of the group for my own entertainment and I'm not!"

Said Dorian, after which he just sighed heavily

"I have no idea what got to them. Bonham won't take any side, not even mine like he used to, and James is just putting more wood to the fire by accusing me of other countless actions I did not do!"

Now Dorian hugged Klaus fully to get as much comfort as he could, and Klaus started to feel the wetness of Dorian's hair to start penetrating his shirt. Klaus actually could sympathize with him; he knew very well what it felt like to do everything to everyone's liking (including his) and then suddenly be accused of not doing things correctly anymore. Later he learned the art of leadership, and the subtle ways you could lead with "My way or no way" kind of ruling. To his surprise, Klaus let out a chuckle, and with a couple of taps on Dorian's shoulder he said

"You know, I think you have to put a little bit of discipline to your men, specially that stingy bug of yours."

"I do, I always put a stop to James when he crosses the line, but now it is not only him, but the whole group! **My **gang! I have no idea what could have happened. Everything was perfect until two freaking weeks ago when we were planning for another heist and out of nowhere everybody just started complaining about everything! **Everything!"**

In that moment, one kitten jumped to Klaus' lap and started walking around his tummy and Dorian's side in obvious curiosity. Dorian started petting him to which the kitten respondent enthusiastically by having his tail high in interest and leaning to the touch while starting to purr. Klaus just looked as the kitten got himself comfortable next to Klaus's thigh, while Dorian still petted him, which caused Dorian's hand to brush against Klaus' limb.

_The idiot always gets the best excuse for everything, damn it!_

"Something tells me that the stingy bug had something to do with it."

Dorian was brought up to reality by the statement, and furrowed his eyebrows, while his hand got to rest on the Major's chest.

"He would not turn my whole gang against me Major, he might be a pain, or selfish, but he is not cruel."

"Well, what would it mean to do things his way, instead of your way?"

"Cut the budged to minimum, while he gets all the rest if the money to himself?"

"No, I meant, what kind of heists would he do instead?"

"Robbing banks I guess or robbing expensive stuff to sell it in the black market."

"And that would be attainable if the whole group obeyed him, instead of obeying you, who steals just for fun, not for the money, at least most of the time right?"

"Right… "

Klaus threw his head back to the couch.

"Seriously Eroica, you could not come up with that by yourself?"

Dorian was taken a back and felt a bit insulted if not belittled, but then the Major made feel everybody that way, so no surprises there. Even though his mood was better now (you would too, if you were relaxing against a German god like he was), he was still sulking about the whole mess.

"Well, Mr. James only does that stuff in my absence and I have not been absent from my gang in like a month."

Dorian was a free man, he sometimes just left saying he'll call from where he is. Bonham and Jones would always look over the rest of the group, while keeping James in sync. Besides, there weren't many of them; they were fifteen total including Dorian.

"James is a sick man, you know that, you should get rid of him, I'm sure you can find many other fuck toys out there." Said Klaus, bringing his head back to look at Dorian who was peering at him with blue eyes in attention.

Klaus did not like James one bit. The accountant was too much of a selfish man, always trying to get money even if it endangered his employer, or his very own life. That time at the sea was just another prove that Eroica should just throw him away somewhere. God, now **he** was the one getting mad for no reason. He was getting that feeling of wanting to just beat the life out of James; he usually got like this when he even only saw him, his picture or even thought about him. It was different with Eroica, when he thought about Eroica, he would be reminded how he dresses as a nun, his ridiculous hair, how stupidly good he is in thieving, and how he always tries to seduce him. That is where he would stop thinking, he tried not to think about what Dorian had done and had not done to him in order to get into his pants. Those thoughts were forbidden and wrong, but he could not say he did not imagined what would it be like if things got further than flirting.

_Stingy bug doesn't deserve to be by Eroica's side. _

"Major, I just cannot get rid of him. Where would he go? What would he do? He is my friend, I can't just kick him out." Then Dorian put his serious expression which the major got to see only a few times. "And for your info, he's not my fuck toy."

_Not since I fell for you, but you don't have to know that._

"Then you will have to discipline him sternly, otherwise he will be you undoing."

Dorian pondered on this for a while, then looked at the Major again and lifting one of his eyebrows and said with a sly smile, while reaching to the kitten that was now climbing Klaus' chest.

"Could you teach me how to … discipline him Major?"

_His mood is lifting up alright._

"Well… you would have to get a little bit serious when you deal with your gangs affairs."

To this Dorian just rolled his eyes and started laughing against the major's chest. Klaus of course did not get the joke if there was one, so he just stared at Dorian as if he has gone nuts. Meanwhile he put the kitten on his legs.

"Oh major, you totally missed my point."

"What point? We're talking about how to discipline that retarded accountant of yours."

"Well, let's just say our ideas of discipline are a bit different."

After an instant of thought, realization hit the major, and started to push Dorian away from him.

"Get away from me you pervert!"

Dorian always knew when to withdraw and get away from the major as not to get hurt by him, this time though he miscalculated. Dorian hugged Klaus tightly again, while thinking of some way to calm the starting-to-panic major down. This of course made the major get even more panicky. The kitten sensed something was amiss and jumped from the couch and joined the other cats in exploring their current home.

_For fuck's sake, I get a chance of being near the major, and I completely screw up, me and my stupid mouth._

"Major calm down! I was just being funny; major I'm not going to rape you or anything! It was just a joke, Sheesh!"

"Am I just a fucking joke to you?! Eroica get you filthy hands off of me or your dead you fucking liar!"

Klaus was not controlling him self anymore. Dorian did not saw it coming, he always thought Klaus was a composed man, but he did noticed that when he pushed too far, the major tended lose it, exactly like he was losing it now. And he did not see the fist coming straight to his nose either. Unfortunately, Klaus was not done with Dorian being sprawled on the floor with a bleeding face. He picked him up by the collar and smashed him against the opposing wall.

"This will teach you to take me seriously every fucking time."

The major started punching the thief everywhere, his abdomen, his chest, but he saved his face for the last punch.

"Major… wait, uh .. . pleas…stop."

"You should have thought about that before you laughed at me."

"I didn't…."

_As hell you did, you lowlife._

Klaus left Dorian on the floor unconscious and went to the bathroom to calm down, he did not trusted himself not to start kicking the defenseless thief. Klaus had no idea what got into him, he knew Dorian seldom talked seriously, so why was he so mad?

_He tricked me. Yeah, that must be it, I do not like being tricked, specially with my feelings. _

He had to admit it to himself; he **was** worried about the thief, period. Just to fall square in one of Dorian's games for having sympathy for the man, for trying to help him.

_Calm down, you already beat him up, that should teach him not to fuck with you anymore._

Klaus remember Dorian was actually unconscious, and the consequences of his actions were starting to fall on him.

_Shit._

He approached Dorian, and shook him to see if he would wake up, but the man was definitely out. So Klaus turned him on his back, and started examining him. The kittens that disappeared during the incident appeared again but approached Klaus and Dorian with great care, never really getting too close. Dorian's pulse was there luckily, and his breathing appeared to be normal. There was blood flowing from his nose, which might not be broken after all, but it was difficult to tell; and he also had a visible mark on his left cheek from the last punch Klaus gave him.

_Well, at least I'm starting to regret it, meaning I'm not a complete bastard._

He carefully picked Dorian up, and went to his room to start fixing up the thief. Dorian started to rouse while being carried but he never got to fully wake.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you anymore."

Klaus tried to sound apologetic, but it sounded more like a warning that an apology. He settled Dorian in his bed, and went for the first aid kit.

_God, why is everything hurting? Who just carried me? My head…_

When the major was back, he saw Dorian beginning to rouse. Dorian just looked at him.

"What happened? Ow, my head."

"Don't talk, and don't think too much either. Well, let's say we had an altercation and I… I got violent and attacked you. I'm sorry."

"Oh, ..."

His voice was runny.

_My nose, is broken?! Oh no…_

He was starting to remember now, a sense of fear was accompanied by his flow of memories, but the Major apologized, which meant that if he behaved he would not be attacked again. He also realized that the major had not ever been this violent with him. He wondered whether something had changed between them, and the major came to seriously hate him. The major was cleaning his face now, Dorian noticed there was a quite a lot of blood flowing.

_Remember, the head has a lot of blood to spare compared to other parts of the body, you'll be fine._

"It's ok, I shouldn't have … railed out of topic just for my entertainment, but please believe me that I was not lying about what was happening with my men, it is all truth."

_Man, it's hard to talk_

"Turn a little bit and don't talk" was everything Klaus said.

"Major, I'm sorry; I swear I was not making fun of you."

_I love you_

The major was done, so he just got up and left. Dorian heard the flowing shower water in the bathroom, and wandered what the major was doing. After a while though Klaus was back with a little pot of what looked like a cream of some sort and an ice pack. The water kept running the bathroom. And not very surprisingly, some kittens were coming to the room to catch up on the recent events.

"Your nose is swelling up already, so we'll put an ice pack on it, even if we don't know if it is broken or not. But it looks like it isn't. Get ready, this will hurt."

Dorian nodded, and prepared himself for the pain, which was sure as hell there once the major put the ice pack. The major also made him put his head back a little, while Dorian held the ice pack in place. Then the major left again, only to return with two bowls of water and scissors. To which Dorian was getting suspicious.

"What are you going to do?"

"This will help heal your bruises."

With both bowls of water the major moved to the other side of the bed as to have a better access to Dorian's bruised cheek. Each bowl had a small towel floating in it. The major took out one and put it to Dorian's cheek, and held it there for a while. Dorian noticed it was hot, but it didn't burn him. Dorian did not want to break the nice treatment he was getting so he stayed quiet. After a while of silence the major removed it, and put the other cloth from the other bowl on his bruised face. This time it was so cold, it made him jump.

"You can take the ice pack down; in 15 minutes I'll bring another one. And what I'm doing is called hydrotherapy for bruises; you put hot water for three minutes and cold water for thirty seconds four times. After this, we'll do your chest; we'll have to cut the shirt open. Then I'll put a cream on everything, creams don't do much, but this one eases the pain and will make it heal quicker."

At that the major removed the cold cloth, and put the warm cloth again. Dorian only nodded to that.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Klaus was putting the last cold towel across his chest. I was not as seriously bruised as he thought it would be. Sure it was in all sorts of colors but there were not as many hits as he thought he had given the thief. Dorian's face was already treated with the invisible cream, only his chest needed it now. While Klaus put the wet clothes on Dorian's chest, Dorian got to put another ice pack on his nose. The bleeding had stopped a while ago, and Dorian was breathing almost normally now. All the kittens were now resting on the bed, giving warm comfort to the Earl.

"You can take the ice pack down. How is your nose?"

"I think its better." Said Dorian while touching his nose carefully, he did not feel any crookedness or other abnormality with it, although it was still a bit swollen.

"I don't think it is broken."

"Ja, but make sure to x-ray it when you go home. Let's put this cream on your chest now, after that you'll take some acetaminophen, and then you'll rest."

"Ok,"

Dorian wanted to hug his major so hard now.

_I should tick him off more often. _But then he thought better about it. _NoI won't take advantage of that ever again. Besides, next time I might not get out alive at all._

Klaus sat on the bed facing the earl, and started applying the cream to his bruises. Dorian's nipples were hard from the last cold cloth he had on his chest and Dorian closed his eyes to enjoy this very special moment. Klaus noticed that Dorian maintained himself fit. He was not extremely muscular, but he had subtle pectorals and some respectable abs. Luckily Dorian did not comment on the attention Klaus was giving him so he was relieved he could relax a bit, and put the cream everywhere with his hand spread. Dorian decided to open his eyes to observe the major, but discovered that Klaus was looking at him at that moment, and the major abruptly decided that there was enough cream on Dorian's Chest. But before Klaus could remove his hand, Dorian caught it by the wrist and held it on his abdomen.

"Major, I was not lying. Understand already."

Klaus did not say anything; he was actually avoiding his gaze now. Instead he started tugging gently on his hand so he could have it back making it move across Dorian's creamed tummy even more now.

_Yeah, maybe I exaggerated with the cream a bit._

"Whatever Eroica, now let go of my hand."

Dorian did, and Klaus picked himself up from bed to leave but was stopped by the thief.

"Major please, at least listen to me, it was a misunderstanding, I'm sorry but I can explain."

"You have to take your medicine, I'll be right back."

_Good god, the man is dense._

Meanwhile Dorian tried to put together his cut shirt and then he put the cover up until his waist. The kittens were still on the bed and some of them were already sleeping. When Klaus was back, he brought a glass of water with him and two little pills.

"Major I was not lying, my men are really acting weird, I did not just make it all up, I swear!"

The major could not understand why he was so mad. Dorian did worse things to him in the past; the thief always took advantage of him. Of course, the opposite was also true, both of them always tried to outwit the other one, and Dorian just followed their little pattern they had.

_He's trying to deny it. Ja, he never did that once I caught him with red hands. I on the other hand, deny everything all the time._

After Dorian took the water with the pills, Klaus disappeared again only to appear with a chair, which he put next to side and sat facing Dorian.

"Eroica, the problem is not whether you lied or not, the problem is that it bother's me if you did."

"I didn't. Major you know I would not pull something like that outside my thieving interests; and even then you know that I do it because I want a piece of art or for you to get near me, not because I mean any harm. You know I love you for crying out loud!"

Klaus remembered that the times when things got seriously out of control was because of Dorian's stupidity or the stingy bug's money hunger. Things never got this personal; he always made sure of that.

Klaus got up, and slowly approached the thief. Very slowly his hand got to rest on Dorian's upper chest. Dorian's did not know what the major was doing but did not comment on it, he just stared at him in question. The major got nearer until his face was only inches from the Earl's. The major's other hand started to snake beneath Dorian's head and his finger started to get entangled in the blonde's curly hair. The major's eyes never left his, and the thief never dropped his gaze either. Then, just when Dorian thought the major will get even closer to him, the hand that was on his upper chest started to travel to his neck. Dorian felt how the major's other hand started to pull on his hair. Then everything happened almost at the same time. First Dorian saw the sneer appear on the major's face, then one hand pulled sharply in his golden hair until it was a fist holding firmly Dorian's head in place. Next the other hand tightened on his neck just barely letting him breathe, and Dorian's own hands took hold of the major's arm that was holding his neck. Dorian started struggling with his whole body in order to get the major from him to no avail. He only ended up in pain since his bruises protested strongly to his sudden movements. By this time, all the cats disappeared in lightning speed somewhere else. The major saw the fear in the thief's face confirming he got all the attention from Dorian.

"Maj…stop…"

Dorian could not even talk.

"Stop struggling."

Dorian stopped at once, he already noticed that the more he moved the more both major's hands got tighter.

"Let go of my arm."

Dorian hesitated a bit, if he let go he was giving the major the acknowledgement to do with him as he pleased.

"Let go" Klaus repeated, he voice wasn't ever threatening, it was frighteningly normal. As if to reassure the thief, the major loosened his grip on his neck by a tiny little bit.

Slowly Dorian let go, only to fists the sheets on the bed.

"Please, don't hurt ..."

"Silence."

The major was inches from his face, Dorian could actually feel him breathe. He however, did not drop his gaze; he had no idea where his courage came from sometimes.

"You say you love, do you not?"

Dorian nodded immediately.

_I must be insane. It's his fault for making me fall for him anyways. He's the one asked for it though._

"Dorian, even if I do not know what love is, I have an idea about it. If you're lying or if you stop loving me, I will make your life a living hell that you will wish you were never born, do you agree to that?

Dorian eyes got big at Klaus' words and he smiled even if his dearest was not allowing him breathe properly. Dorian nodded many times. At the same time, Klaus' grip loosened but did not let go.

"Yes, I'll cherish you and no one else as long as I live."

Klaus gave him the most respectful of kisses thus sealing their pact. Dorian, trusting the major will not attack him again, caressed his face for a moment.

"The same goes to you though."

Klaus nodded.

"Agreed."

Then the major hesitated a bit before asking.

"Did I hurt you?"

The Earl shook his head.

"No, but you scared the living creature out of me though. But I have to say I would not have had it any other way."

The major smiled, kissed him again and made himself comfortable next to the Earl, and they got ready to sleep. While they were snuggling the major said:

"I can teach you some tricks if you would like to have your men obey every command you give them without being scary, if you like."

"Now that is something I would like to hear, and you're right I will get more serious with James, he has to learn when it is too much."

"Killing him might work."

Dorian just chuckled

_Yeah, I'll have to have a serious talk with James for his own good; I sense some hostility that might not end up well._

The cats it appeared that decided to keep their distance from the unpredictable humans for good now, since none of them returned to the room. Dorian wanted to show his new lover a preview of their amazing sex life that was in store for them too, but he had to acknowledge that his state was not going to allow that. Also, there was so much they needed to talk about, but like that saying goes: "Whatever is meant to happen, will happen; And everything that has happened, happened for a reason."

_Of course, with a little nudge of mine._

End.

* * *

Author's notes

Inspired by Dido's song "Thank you"


End file.
